I promise
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: A whisper - a sigh, for the time that she passed- The Afters.


**Don't remember the day, she started to fade**  
><strong> The ground felt a chill as she gave it away<strong>  
><strong> A whisper - a sigh, for the time that she passed<strong>  
><strong> But this winter won't last<strong>

**-Summer Again by The Afters  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chad started up at the sky with a tiny smile playing across his face. He took a deep breath in before exhaling. I miss you babe." He whispers softly before looking down towards a little girl. "Did I ever tell you the story about how you mother dressed up as Pauly the Polar Bear?" He asked as he sat next to a head stone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chad Dylan Cooper had it all. The looks, money, the girl. Well until she had broken his heart with the saddest news she could bring. Red puffy eyes still full of tears broke the news to hims the best way she could.<em>

_"I'm not going to make it past October." She whispers as she looked away from him._

_He stares at her confused but worried. "You remember that thing I told you about?" She asks and he nods. "Well it's back... Only the doctors can't do anything about it." She says to him quietly. Not expecting him to pull her into his arm she tries to move away._

_"I will love you forever. I promised you that remember." He smiles before kissing her slowly._

_"I know. I'm sorry." She whispers to back to him._

* * *

><p><em>He stood there feeling powerless as he watched her wasting away in the hospital bed. He wanted so bad to run and never come back. He didn't like hospitals for a reason.<em>

_"You came." She says with a smile. _

_"Shh." He shushes her but comes closer with a smile on his face. She's still just a beautiful as the first day you set eyes on her years ago. "Your mom told me to come..." He said throwing his jacket onto the chair before crawling into the bed with her. It's a tight squeeze but he's holding her so that's all that matters to her._

_Ignoring the dirty looks the nurse is giving him he kisses her forehead. She's skinny and pale and being stubborn._

_"I love you." She whispers out._

_"What part of Shh. Don't you understand?" He only replies with a soft smile as he wipes away some of her tears._

_Sonny didn't say anything instead she laid her head against his shoulder and slowly fell asleep in their comfortable silence._

_Chad swallowed before looking at the thin fragile woman in his arms. "Baby, don't fight for me okay?" He started softly. "Me and Rae will be okay. We love you more than anything in the world." He continues as he peppers her hair with kisses._

_"It's okay to let go baby." He says quietly stroking her hair. He could feel the hot tears forming in his eyes as his vision blurred but he refused to let them fall._

_"Sonshine go ahead let go sweetie. Stop this pain your in. We'll be okay. I promise." He smiles. Then he feels it._

_Her breathing is starting to slow along with her heart rate. "There you go babygirl." He whispers kissing her hair a couple more times._

_Finally it stops. Her breathing and heart rate are at zero. The machines are going crazy but he just sits here holding her until the nurses come and ask him to leave. So he lets her go and gets up but not with out kissing her one last time. "I love you." He manages to get out as he's leaving._

* * *

><p><em>Calling her mother had to be the hardest thing he's done. He feels horrible inside like he wants to curl up and die himself. "Hello?" Her mother says quietly.<em>

_"She's gone." He said in between wiping the tears from his face._

_"Thank you. I knew she'd listen to you..."_

_"Yeah... I know." He replies as he feels the breeze begin to pick up. "I've gotta go." He says after a minute of just standing there._

_"Stay safe Chad."Her mother said to him as he hears a soft cry in the background._

_"Tell Rae I love her?" He says softly not waiting for an answer. He'll see the infant later but right now he's to preoccupied at the moment. Suddenly the wind seems to really pick up and he swears he can hear her giggles. "I love you too Chad." He hears._

_He's confused. That's her voice he's hearing. Wondering if he's hallucinating he shakes his head before hearing the voice again. "Give my love to Rae too." She says before the wind dies down._

* * *

><p>"And that' how mommy dressed like Pauly the Polar Bear." Chad smiled as he tickled his daughter. He pulled back after a couple moments and leaned against the headstone. "I love you Sonny." He says softly.<p>

"I love you too mommy." A little voice says just as soft as him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay if you much know I didn't exactly plan on writing this... An evil little plot bunny showed up out of no where and wouldn't leave me alone. I know it's fairly short but that's its intentions... Short and Sad. Sorry.<strong>

**And they are older ish... Hence the daughter named Rae. :D I adore that nameee...  
><strong>

**Anyways If you'd like to know. This was plot was inspired by my lack of sleep and listening to the song Summer Again by The Afters. You should give it a listen it's wonderful and I'm pretty positive the song is about a girlfriend leaving him not dying...  
><strong>

**But yeahhh... Review?  
><strong>


End file.
